1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that views picture images of photographic film by displaying such on a television or CRT.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus which view picture images of photographic film by projecting such onto a display apparatus such as a television or CRT or the like are known (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,924). In this type of apparatus, the film picture image is imaged while being illuminated, but with a cold cathode discharge tube used as the illuminating light source.
In addition, film coated with a magnetic recording medium and capable of recording magnetic information also is known (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,627).
However, a cold cathode discharge tube must be lighted by supplying high frequency and high voltage electric power. Consequently, a large amount of noise is generated from the cold cathode discharge tube and the lighting circuit thereof. Hence, when film capable of recording magnetic information is loaded into the film picture image viewing apparatus and reading and playback of magnetic information is carried out, a problem arises in that the noise created by the cold cathode discharge tube and the lighting circuit thereof intermixes with the magnetic information.
Of course, it is possible to prevent dispersion of the created noise by enclosing the cold cathode discharge tube and the lighting circuit thereof within a sealed case. However, this is not considered a desirable preventive approach because of cost and installation space requirements.
At the same time, the cold cathode discharge tube produces light in all directions covering 360.degree. with the lengthwise direction of the tube defining an axis. A light collection method using a reflector such as is used in strobes for photography, flashlights or the like, has been used to collect the light from this kind of light source into a single direction.
In addition, cold cathode discharge tubes have a property that the lighting luminance is not stable until its temperature rises as a result of heat being generated by the tube itself.
As shown in FIG. 12, when a construction is used in which a reflector 102 and a cold cathode discharge tube 103 are anchored integrally onto a substrate 101 and electric power is supplied to the cold cathode discharge tube 103 by a lead wire 104, the heat of the discharge tube 103 is transferred to the reflector 102 and the reflector 102 becomes a heat sink and, thus heat escapes. Consequently, a problem arises that the temperature of the cold cathode discharge tube 103 does not rise readily, and time is required before the luminance is stable.